I'm Glad I Wore This
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Sequel to I’m not wearing this. Minerva decides that she should thank Albus for keeping up the family tradition. Rated M


**Title: "I'm Glad I Wore This!"  
Author: Quill of Minerva  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: They're not mine…I'm just borrowing them from JKR.  
Summary: Sequel to **_**I'm not wearing this**_**. Minerva decides that she should thank Albus for keeping up the family tradition. This is a repost. Enjoy.**

**"I'm Glad I Wore This"**

**The large elaborately decorated hall was crammed full of cheerful and talkative Scots, all belonging to the McGonagall Clan. Albus Dumbledore had lost sight of his beloved wife as soon as they had stepped inside the McGonagall house as she had been carried off by a stream of people all heading the same direction, the drinks table. Albus smiled as he scanned the room in search of her. This was the first time that Albus had attended such a large family gathering and he felt rather out of place. **

**"Ah Albus," came a friendly voice from behind him. "A tad overwhelming, isn't it?" **

**Albus turned around in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Maxim McGonagall, Minerva's beloved father. Minerva had inherited her emerald green eyes and black hair from her father while she inherited her beauty and slim frame from her mother. **

**"Maxim!" greeted Albus shaking his father in laws hand. "Quite a gathering!" **

**"Not everyone has arrived yet," replied Maxim. "Thank Merlin that a clan gathering only happens every thirty years otherwise my vault at Gringotts would be eternally empty. Where is my daughter?" **

**"She got caught up in the crowd which was heading for the drinks table," answered Albus, "I haven't had the chance to make my way over there to find her." **

**"I expect her mother has found her," said Maxim. "I would leave them to it for a while as my darling wife likes to grill Minerva and I don't want to be brought into it. Come and join me in a firewhiskey or two." **

**Albus gratefully accepted the invitation and Maxim led him over to a quiet part of the hall. Maxim offered him a glass of firewhiskey, which Albus sipped from slowly unlike Maxim who downed his in one and poured himself another one. **

**"I see she managed to get you into the kilt!" observed Maxim with a half smile. "It seems I owe my daughter ten galleons." **

**"Ten galleons?" asked Albus, his eyebrows arched slightly as he looked at Maxim. **

**"We had a little bet that you wouldn't wear it," explained Maxim, "I lost!" **

**"Minerva can be rather persuasive," said Albus before he drained his glass. **

**"She gets it from her mother," replied Maxim with a knowing smile. "I could never deny Kate anything nor Minerva come to think of it. They have always had me wrapped around their little fingers but I wouldn't have it any other way. The wars we faced made me realize it." **

**"Father!" came Minerva's voice from behind the two men. **

**"Ah my wee petal!" greeted Maxim sweeping his daughter into his arms and embracing her tightly. "You look delightful, the belle of the ball, an honour shared with your mother of course!" **

**"I missed you!" she told him as she planted a soft kiss on his clean-shaven face. "Mother is searching for you, she mentioned something about a missing bottle of firewhiskey." **

**Maxim pulled away from his daughter with a guilty expression on his face. He glanced over at the half full bottle of firewhiskey. Minerva gave a sideways glance at Albus and then reached for the bottle and hid it behind the plant in the corner. **

**"Well I had to have some before Hamish poured it all down his throat," explained Maxim. "This was a sure way of getting some. I didn't know your mother had counted them. I'd better go and face her. Enjoy your evening!" **

**"Bye Father!" said Minerva with a small smile. **

**"Bye Maxim!" said Albus as they watched him wander off into the crowd. **

**Minerva stepped closer to Albus and intertwined her fingers with his as she observed the dancing clan members. She shook her head with bewilderment. She could never understand why her family took such delight from making fools of themselves as they danced. She could see Hamish who looked as though he had had too much firewhiskey, doing a rather clumsy highland fling with his wife Helena. **

**"You know my dear," she whispered in his ear as she stood on tiptoes, "has anyone ever told you that you have lovely legs?" **

**"You are the first," answered Albus with a small chuckle. "But I am hoping for some more comments as I have noticed that they are getting some attention!" **

**"Indeed!" said Minerva who sounded unconvinced. **

**The party was in full swing now and Albus found that his wife had once again disappeared on him. He noticed that she was talking to Hamish and Hannah. He made his way over to them only to find himself being pulled into a rather energetic highland fling with someone he didn't know. Because he was a gentleman, he continued to dance even though he had no idea what he was meant to be doing. Albus was thoroughly enjoying himself. Maxim had found him once again and they were sharing another bottle of firewhiskey, which Maxim had wrestled Hamish for. Maxim kept topping up Albus' glass even when he hadn't finished his drink. Albus kept quiet and just nursed the glass between his fingers. A while later Maxim had fallen asleep in a nearby chair and Albus was able to set the now filled to the top glass of firewhiskey on the table. He felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to see his wife with a small twinkle in her eye. **

**"Albus!" she said softly. "Can I have a word?" **

**"Of course!" he answered as he let her take hold of his hand and led him from the thriving room. **

**Minerva didn't say anything else as she led him up a winding staircase, Albus looked at the portraits that hung on the walls as they climbed the stairs. Albus wondered where she was taking him. The party was happening downstairs not upstairs but he didn't question her because he knew that he would get his answer soon. They came a stop outside a craved dark oak door. Albus could see that a unicorn had been craved into the door. Minerva touched the doorknob and it glowed slightly before the door swung open. Minerva led him into the room and closed the door behind them. **

**Albus looked around the room with wide eyes. They were in a child's room. This room belonged to a girl. Albus was sure of it as it was decorated with pictures, stuffed toys, books and all manner of things. The walls were painted a purple colour with matching drapes hanging at the windows that opened out on the lake below them. The small four- poster bed was covered in a darker purple and was overflowing with fluffy pillows. Albus walked over to the fireplace and looked at the photos that resided on the mantle piece. He suddenly realized that this had been Minerva's childhood bedroom and it reflected her in everyway. **

**Minerva smiled as she watched Albus stare around the room and she carefully let her robes drop to the floor. She walked quietly up behind him and placed her delicate hands over his eyes. She turned him around to face her and kissed him gently on the lips. Making sure her hands were still covering his eyes, she walked backwards and led him to the bed. **

**"Keep your eyes shut till I tell you to open them!" she told him in a matter-of-fact sort of way. **

**"Minerva, what have you got planned?" he inquired. **

**"Shhh Albus!" she told him as she lay down on her bed amongst the pillows and cushions. **

**Albus wanted to take a peak to see what she was doing but he stopped himself as he listened to see if he could tell what she was doing that way. But all he heard was a rustle of cushions. **

**"Albus," Minerva said with a purr, "you can open them!" **

**Albus did as he was told and was totally blown away by the sight before him. He felt his body have an immediate reaction to the sight of her. Minerva was laid down on top of the covers wearing a simple deep red bra and matching panties. She was also wearing stockings with a garter belt. Albus could feel his heart in his mouth as he looked at her. He had bought her that set some months ago and they hadn't had chance to enjoy it yet as they had been rather busy with one thing or another. She looked beautiful as she reached behind her and unpinned her black hair from the bun she usually wore. The ebony sea of hair fell down over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes shone brightly at him. **

**"Minerva!" he said softly, his voice was a whisper. **

**Minerva held her hands out to him and he took them in his. She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him lightly before rolling him on to his back and pinning her body down against his. **

**"Albus my love," she said as she let her tongue travel over his lips, "Thank you so much for wearing the kilt for me. It means a lot that you would keep to my family tradition." **

**"Anything for you!" he said as he tired to kiss her. **

**Minerva pulled away slightly and straddled him. She looked into his blue eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt, letting her hands glide over his chest. She leaned forward and planted small kisses on his shoulders, neck and chest. A bolt of electricity shot through his body as she let her tongue wander over his nipples. He let his fingers stroke her hair as she continued to kiss his upper body and pressing her lower body against his, which caused Albus to moan with delight. **

**Minerva ceased her kisses and looked at him with a small seductive smile on her face. **

**"Kilts have a another advantage you know!" she told him as she ran her leg up the inner side of his leg slowly. **

**"What would that be?" asked Albus, his voice was full of desire and love. **

**"Perhaps I will just show you rather than explain!" she answered as she caught his lips with hers again. She kissed him tenderly as she pushed her tongue into his hot mouth and explored. **

**A groan escaped from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his body as he pressed up against her. She gently rocked against him, teasing him and enjoying the sensations their movements were creating. Minerva pulled away from the kiss and sat up. She reached behind her and let her fingers caress the inner side of his upper thighs under the kilt before reaching up and unclipping her bra. **

**Albus helped her remove the bra and then he cupped her perfect breasts in his large hands and caressed them tenderly, squeezing them and playing with the nipples, making them hard as she became aroused by his loving touches. He could hear a faint purr coming from the bottom of her throat and he smiled knowingly as he knew what he was doing to her. Minerva used her hands to push the kilt past his thighs. She could feel his desire for her pressing against her leg as she positioned herself better. She pushed her panties to one side and lowered herself down on to him. They both moaned with pleasure as he entered her. They began to make slow passionate love. Taking their time to please the other, soft tender touches and deep kisses enhanced their lovemaking. They knew each other's bodies so well and knew how to please each other. They did not want to rush this so they teased each other, though Minerva had the upper hand. **

**Albus brought his lips up to meet hers and as she kissed him back, he quickly rolled her over so she was on her back. Albus looked down at his beloved wife, her eyes were full of love, want, need and desire. She took his breath away as she lay beneath him, looking deeply into his eyes. Albus increased his movements; he was in charge now! Their breathing became heavier and ragged as they neared the climax of their lovemaking. Minerva's nails dug into his hips, which sent shocks through his aroused body as she moved in unison with him. The movements quickened and they reached the peak together. Their bodies exploded together and Albus collapsed down beside her. They lay side by side, looking at each other with their arms wrapped tightly each other. Minerva snuggled into the crook of his neck and took in his scent as she closed her eyes and let her body return to normal. Albus stroked her back up and down with his fingers as be caught his breath and smiled softly. **

**"My darling!" he said tenderly "That was an unexpected delight!" **

**"I had it planned all along!" she admitted, as she looked up at him. "You're so good to me Albus Dumbledore." **

**"You're so wonderful to me Minerva," he answered as he planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. **

**"I love you!" she told him as she placed a small kiss on his lips. **

**"I love you too my love!" he replied as he held her close. **

**"We had better get back to the gathering!" announced Minerva sadly. **

**"We had better," agreed Albus "but not yet!" **

**Minerva didn't complain as Albus summoned a satin sheet to cover them both. She simply snuggled closer into him and let herself fall asleep in his loving arms and he did the same. His last thought before sleep consumed him was that he was glad he wore the skirt... kilt! **


End file.
